Yours ever
by Macaria Hades
Summary: [Défi sur la jalousie] Tous sont revenus à la vie et même Hadès pourrait un bonheur parfait si seulement il pouvait être auprès de lui... Ce défi à été relévé avec talent par 6 autres auteurs passez voir ce qu'elles ont fait, ça leur fera plaisir.


Ce drabble a été écrit dans le cadre du défi de Sheraz relevé par sept auteurs, dont elle-même .

Oui oui, je sais j'ai d'autres fics a finir, mais je trouve que c'est un bon exercice d'écriture, donc...

Si vous plait pas taper je vais m'y remettre...

le thème de Baka : Jalousie (violence gratuite en option)

mon personnage donné par Shiroitora-lili : Hadès (yeeessss !) quoique pas si évident vu que je ne l'imaginais pas jaloux ㈴1

difficulté supplémentaire (comme si ça l'était pas assez comme ça bande de sadique !) : longueur de 700, 800, 900 ou 1000 mots.

délai : 4 jours.

Et c'est avec fierté que je vous annonce que j'ai réussi.

Voici donc Hadès jaloux en 1000 mots...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Yours ever**

Vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une tunique de soie blanche, je lance un sourire satisfait à mon reflet. Comme chaque mercredi depuis notre résurrection, j'ai troqué sa toge pour des vêtements, plus approprié à mon escapade à Athènes.

\- Vous retournez là-bas ?  
\- Et oui ! C'est mercredi sur terre ! Lançais-je d'une voix enjouée.

Je sens la main de Pandore se poser sur mon dos, légèrement tremblante, tel un fragile oiseau. Elle reprend empreinte de tristesse.

\- Pourquoi vous torturer ainsi votre majesté ? Vous savez qu'il..  
\- C'est mon problème pas le tien ! Répliquais-je plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle se crispe, je peux sentir sa peur. Je ferme les yeux et soupire d'exaspération plus contre moi-même que contre elle. Presque chaque semaine c'est la même chose. Je me prépare avec bonheur et si je croise Pandore, j'ai droit aux mêmes reproches. Mais comment puis-je lui en vouloir ? Elle s'inquiète pour moi.

Pandore... Ma chère Pandore... Qui veilla sur moi tous ses années, pendant des siècles. Qui me trahit puis revint. Petite chose tremblante et pourtant si forte... Je lui pardonnais, lui rendis ses chères couleurs et la liberté. J'étais certain qu'elle partirait, mais elle resta. Résignée, sa main glisse le long de ma colonne, je la devine tombant mollement le long de sa cuisse. Son regard triste, je peux le sentir me transpercer le cœur tel un poignard, me rappelant mon échec.

Mes défaites... Pas celles contre Athéna, celles plus profondes de mon ego. Le gâchis causé par toute cette rancœur contre ma famille de sang qui m'empêchait de voir l'amour de ma famille de cœur. Cet indéfectible amour qui les entraîna dans les ténèbres avec moi... Surtout toi ma sœur chérie que je viens de quitter sans un regard, ni même un mot.

Suis-je encore en train de tout gâcher ? Je me pose la question alors que appuyé contre un réverbère, je te regarde assis à la terrasse d'un café en face. La joue négligemment posée sur ta main tu observes les passants avec cette expression mélancolique qui me donne chaque fois l'envie de traverser la route pour te serrer dans mes bras, te dire que ce n'est pas grave, que tout vas bien maintenant et que je serais toujours là pour toi...

Pourtant, je reste là, le souffle court, le cœur battant, me demandant si j'ai vraiment tout gâcher. Et je t'observe moi aussi, attendant un signe de ta part, un espoir qu'il n'est pas trop tard tandis que tu l'attends lui... Machinalement je tourne la tête vers l'horloge du port, et comme tous les mercredi il est en retard. Comment ose-t-il te faire attendre ! Lui qui prétend t'aimer ! Et qui s'éloigne si souvent de toi, alors que moi je souffre de ne pouvoir t'approcher... Alors que je te veux, que j'ai besoin de toi de façon viscéral, que ton absence est un manque, un vide en moi si douloureux...

Oui parfois, j'espère... Et parfois je me dis qu'il est trop tard, que je t'ai trop fait souffrir... Shun, Alone... Ankios chaque fois j'ai tout gâché ! Et à cause de cette maudite rancune envers mes frères et sœurs, envers ma mère, je n'ai pas compris la véritable nature du cadeau de Rhéa et je t'ai utilisé pour me venger...

La mort est une délivrance... Je l'ai tant répété pour te tromper que s'en est devenu vide de sens pour moi. Pourtant ma mort m'a libéré, tout perdre m'a fait réaliser ce que j'avais de bien autour de moi et de tous, tu es le plus précieux. Alors tandis que les minutes s'égrainent à l'horloge je veux y croire... Croire qu'il ne viendra pas... Croire que j'aurais le courage de te dire tout cela... Croire que tu m'écouteras et me pardonneras... Je veux tellement y croire que je marche maintenant vers toi... Mais il est trop tard ! Il vient d'arriver et tu le serres dans tes bras en souriant. Tu sembles si heureux tandis que mon cœur se déchire.

De quoi te parle-t-il pour que tu ris ainsi. Quel mensonge, quelle fausse promesse te raconte-t-il ? A nouveau ce sourire mélancolique... Il t'a dis qu'il t'aimais ? Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas qu'il te ment ? S'il t'aimait tant, il ne partirait pas loin de toi sans te donner de nouvelles, sans se préoccuper de ta souffrance. Il te dit qu'il sera toujours là pour toi, qu'il te protégera toujours ? Mensonge ! Il te veux sous son contrôle, il te rend faible... Tu n'es pas faible Shun. Si seulement je pouvais te parler, je te montrerai à quel point tu es fort... Mais je sais qu'après tout ce que je t'ai fait j'ai perdu ce droit.

Il continue à t'abreuver de ses fables. Maudit Phénix, comme j'aimerai me saisir lui, là maintenant, lui broyer la gorge pour faire taire son immonde voix, lui arracher le cœur et lui faire avaler... Rassures-toi, je ne le fera pas, je sais que tu abhorres la violence, alors je serre les poings pour tenter de me calmer, si fort que je sens du sang couler dans ma mains. Je le...

Je me redresse de ce réverbère auprès duquel je suis retourné, le cœur vibrant d'espoir. Tu as tourné la tête vers moi et tu souris. M'as-tu vu ? Ce sourire si lumineux est-il pour moi ? Hélas je ne le serais jamais car cet vermine abjecte qui se dit ton frère te détourne à nouveau de moi. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'ai-je compris que pour combler le vide de mon cœur Rhéa... Ma mère... M'avait offert un frère à aimer... Pourquoi as-tu fallu que je t'utilise au lieu de te chérir ? Maintenant il est trop tard. Maintenant c'est cet... C'est lui que tu appelles mon frère.

Pandore a raison, je me torture pour rien. Il est trop tard maintenant... Et pourtant, je tuerais pour t'entendre m'appeler mon frère... Pour que tu saches que je suis à toi pour toujours.

* * *

Maintenant de vous êtes là je peux vous le dire, une ide dans cette fic m'a été inspiré par la fic Hadès Glory que j'adore ㈎4

je vous encourage aussi à lire les textes des autres défiées, car elles s'en sont sorties avec talent.


End file.
